Angels Meet Devils
by IceyArticuno
Summary: AU Fic...The Z warriors exsist on another planet with some very interesting women-Angels. (I stink at summaries)Just read! Review! VB GCC and other pairs...chapter 4 in progress! Chapter 3 is up! Ch 4 will come out next week. HAHA! ENJOY!
1. Prolouge

A/U Ficcy where all (most of em anyway) DBZ ppl are part of another race! Haha! Vejita has to play host for a while to some certain Angels! Reencounter with his Sister! (Moi character o' course). Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
ANGELS MEET DEVILS  
  
 Four women walked casually between the gates of a gorgeous castle-Helnia*. Each Airian** had beautiful pure feathery white wings and clean white clothes. One, a beautiful blue-haired lady, laughed suddenly, causing her friends to look at her in surprise.  
  
"Have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what, Bulma?" Asked the black haired beauty. Bulma laughed again and gestured toward the castle of pure white.  
  
"The lords in yonder castle have made an agreement with the Dianblos*** (demons) in Eastern Marte**** (Hell)!" She paused dramatically," They are to send ANGELS to check and see if the Demons are keeping the pact!" A gasp of surprise rose up.  
  
"Surely not!" Called out a blackish-red-haired Angel, " Making deals with my Brother-the Dianblo King of Eastern Marte?! Have they gone MAD?"  
  
"Yea! They must have gone mad! No one would DARE trod even NEXT to the gates of Marte!" Proclaimed a yellow-haired woman. Suddenly they stopped their uproar. Bulma spoke timidly.  
  
"Who would they send?" Bulma looked at her friends as they all fell into deep silence. The raven-haired Angel spoke up.  
  
"Well-we shan't have to worry! They will send men!" Everyone nodded. "They will not send women! Even if they did send women I am sure it will not be us or any of our kinsmen or kinswomen." Bulma stared.  
  
"Nay! I think not my fair friend, Chichi! I believe they will send who they will-women if needed be.... Perhaps to tame the hearts of the wild...." She drifted off and shivered. Angels.... Fall in love with Demons? It was an unheard thing and an absurd thing to think of at that! The others thought the same. Fall in love with DIANBLOS? Why, there would be a crazy love match! A voice interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"Ladies.?" A young man walked up. By the look of the armor that he was wearing he was a soldier. "I am here to bid you to come into the Castle and meet with their Majesties." They let out a cry of surprise.  
  
"Hear now Yamcha! What is this thou sayest to us? That We? Are to go and see the Lords of Helnia? Hast thou gone MAD?" Bulma exclaimed. The others chimed in.  
  
"Yea! You have gone mad, Yamcha! I may be a lady Airian but even I know OUR place!" Stated the blond-haired Angel firmly. Yamcha sighed and held up his hand to stop them.  
  
"I too know my place lady. I know that I was sent to call Lady Airians Bulma, 18 (strange name if you do not mind my saying so), Valena, and Chichi. So I bid you: Come in." Yamcha turned and began to walk towards the huge double doors. The women followed, resigned at this strange development in their lives.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Far away in a land where 'purity' had no true meaning, where love is a foreign thing, where death and social activities go almost completely hand- in-hand. There was a castle, black as night and red as blood. Inside lived Vejita-the outcast of Heaven-the King of the Eastern half of Hell. Vejita, personally, cut an impressive figure and he knew it well. Hair that was like black hellfire, finely toned muscles, and onyx colored eyes. He wore a black sleeve-less shirt that had a front that exposed his finely tanned and toned muscles. A band of pure steel was in between his muscles on his upper forearm. He wore onyx colored pants that clung to him suggesting his enormous strength. Huge sweeping leathery red dragon wings sprung from his back giving him the deadly demonic look that no one would mistake him as an Angel. Vejita paced across his chambers restlessly, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. A soft knock at his chamber's door interrupted his relentless pacing.  
  
Vejita rolled his eyes. "Who is it?" Vejita's tone was flat. The reply came back fearlessly.  
  
"Rulon, sire." Came the voice, equally flat.  
  
Vejita snorted. "Well come in and tell me of what those fools in Helnia have decided. Who are they sending?"  
  
Rulon came in, his huge black wings tucked neatly on his back. He was a tall demon, with black hair and eyes like endless pits. The demon guard wore a simple uniform of blood red and black. Rulon's reply was extremely amusing, besides being entertaining.  
  
"My Lord Vejita, they send not warriors, neither do they send Airianic Men." Rulon could not hide his amusement," They send Women!"  
  
Vejita smirked. "So.. The ancient one's have grown soft. So soft in fact that they send women to diplomatic matters with ME! King Vejita of the Eastern Marte Gates. Ah.'tis a sad time. They have to send women!" Vejita snickered. " Their women must be stronger now then their men!" Vejita turned back to Rulon, and cold smile on his lips. "Who are those that come?"  
  
Rulon's face flickered once, slightly betraying his hidden emotions.  
  
"My Lord they send Ladies Bulma (a blue haired creature, very strange at that-BLUE hair!), Lady." Rulon smirked and snickered. "18 (wicked, silly name eh? Pretty yellow haired thing though.), Lady Chichi (strange name, yes?), and." Rulon stopped and gulped. Vejita looked at him strangely.  
  
"Speak up! Who is the last one?" For the first time Vejita saw that Rulon was afraid. Rulon gulped and opened his mouth but no words came. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Sir. Your. Sister. Lady Valena."  
  
Vejita's face contracted and he walked straight up to Rulon.  
  
WHAMM!  
  
Vejita slammed Rulon up against the wall. There was an audible cracking noise. Rulon gasped in pain. Vejita snarled in Rulon's ear.  
  
"If you EVER mention.that...that WITCH'S name AGAIN I swear I WILL KILL YOU."  
  
Vejita dropped the injured demon to the floor and sneered.  
  
"Go get a healer if you hurt that bad." Rulon whimpered. His left wing's bones had been shattered. The demon rose swiftly off the floor and bit his lip, trying not to cry out in pain. Rulon bowed and swiftly left the room, heading for the 'Healer's Hall'. Vejita smirked and sat down on a softly stuffed black chair with a sigh of relief. He massaged his temples, thinking to himself.  
  
'Soon sister.very soon.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END PROLOUGE  
  
  
  
AN:*Snickers* Veggie is a naughty Kingie! Ah well. Wait 'til next time! What will happen?? Does Vejita have a past we do not know of? Of course!!!! Mwahahaha!!! REVIEW AND I"LL CONTINUE!!! AT LEAST 5!! HEAR ME??  
  
These words are of their tongue-The Meryane, an alien race far beyond our own solar system. One little note-NOBODY IS DEAD:  
  
*Helnia: Heaven  
  
***Dianblo(s): Demon(s)  
  
****Marte: Hell  
  
**Airian: Angel  
  
Whenever the ppl talk and say any of their own language I will put its meaning down here at the end of the chapter. 


	2. Drama Begins

Angels Meet Devils-  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Drama Begins  
  
The four women spilled out of the audience chamber shrieking.  
  
"What? THOU HAST GONE MAD! WE REFUSE TO GO TO THAT MONSTER'S REALM!" Valena yelled so loud Yamcha was sure the very pits of Hell could hear her. Bulma was in a fit of rage.  
  
"WHAT? ARE WE TO BE DESGRACED BY GOING TO THAT-THAT MONSTER'S HOME!?" Bulma shrieked.  
  
18 and ChiChi banged on the now closed doors yelling.  
  
"WE DEMAND REENTRY!! WE WILL REDISCUSS THIS NOW!!"  
  
Yamcha sighed and yanked the screeching women away from the doors.  
  
"By the stars! Silence your tongues! Be glad you do not have to visit the Lord of the Underworld himself!" Somehow this simple proclamation made them silent.  
  
Chichi stared, frightened. "You-you mean they almost sent us to the very HEART of Marte?" Chichi asked, scared almost completely out of her wits. Yamcha nodded solemnly and watched as the Angels' hand flew to their mouths as they gasped in shock. Yamcha raised an eyebrow as he watched one woman, Valena, not even flinch at this proclamation. He decided to ask why.  
  
"My Lady Valena, why is it that you do not react? Surely you know what I mean more than these others!" Yamcha stopped dramatically. Valena, the feathery devil Angel, just stared at him. Her reply was like death.  
  
"I care naught for that sentence or choice of words, Yamcha." She glared daggers that seemed to pierce his heart. Yamcha shivered involuntarily. "As you may remember, Yamcha, I CAME from that place. I was. different." Yamcha stared into her face and for the first time in his long era of knowing the strange Angel he noticed a strange sort of.dead look in her eyes.  
  
Yamcha stared into those red-black eyes, remembering all the stories he had heard about the strange Angel. She had been (what did they call her? Oh yes.) a sort of Hybrid. Valena had been born with Angel wings while her brother, Vejita had been born with Demon wings. Both were strange. Neither were fully Demon nor fully Angel but both. They could be as gentle as the Lords of Heaven themselves or so evil they would be more than a match for the ruler of Hell. They had strange hearts, Hybrids. They were strong- unusually strong. They also had-tails. Yamcha stared almost inappropriately at Valena's waist, looking for her tail. Bulma's gaze along with the other's gazes found where his eyes were wandering. Bulma leapt forward and smacked the Angel Soldiers face as hard as she could and screeched.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU LOOK ON VALENA LIKE THAT!"  
  
Yamcha gasped as her hand violated his skin. His hand flew up to the offended area. The Angel's face flushed in embarrassment. Yamcha hung his head. "I-I apologize. I was.merely looking for." Yamcha gulped. He knew what would come next. "For Lady Valena's tail." The uproar from the women surrounding him was deafening.  
  
"YOU! YOU NAUGHTY MAN!!" Chichi shrieked.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!" 18 yelled.  
  
"HAVE YOU NO SHAME??" Bulma howled, making Yamcha's eardrums almost burst. He clapped his hands over his ears. Yet again Valena did not join in her friends uproar. She merely stared coldly at Yamcha. The deadly Angel glared then raised up one hand and silenced her friends with a wave. The beautiful yet deadly woman walked up to Yamcha. She hissed softly and pulled Yamcha's hands away from his ears.  
  
"You wish to see what I also am?" She hissed, her voice scarcely hiding the rage dripping from her words.  
  
Yamcha, frightened, nodded. Instantly she backed far enough away from him where he could easily see her fully. They all watched curiously. Even a few Angel guards stopped to watch. Valena cursed inwardly at this new attention but she kept her face emotionless, almost passive. Yamcha and the others watched, almost horrified as a furry brown snake-like thing unwound itself from around Valena's waist and twitched slowly from side to side. Yamcha gulped. Bulma stared but for some strange reason she was not afraid. 18 and Chichi tried to look natural but grabbed each other out of fear. Valena smirked and let a soft chuckle escape her mouth.  
  
"I see I have made an impact on your otherwise boring lives." Her tail twisted back around her waist again. Valena let out a cold laugh and walked down the hall and turned to the left towards the 'Airian Rest Hall'.  
  
The women stared after her then hurried after Valena calling out, "VALENA! WAIT!!"  
  
Yamcha sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair nervously. The guards' jaws snapped back into place and the resumed their boring everyday guarding jobs.  
  
There hadn't been really any action since five years ago when Eastern Hell had attacked Heaven. Hell had lost. Heaven had triumphantly put down the assault. The old king had been (supposedly) killed and somehow Vejita had gotten the throne.  
  
Vejita.Yamcha shivered. That was one person he did not want to meet. He sighed and wandered around the halls looking for something to get his mind off the women's seemingly impending doom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vejita snickered. Rulon would probably be down in the Healer's Hall right now whining at the Healers to heal him.  
  
Vejita sighed. 'Idiot. Does he think he can get anywhere in life by whining?'  
  
Suddenly a huge BOOM! Caught Vejita's attention and interrupted his thoughts. A demon woman's voice let out a heart-wrenching sob before going silent.  
  
Vejita laughed, but his laughter died quickly as he thought of what was just down the hall outside his door. 'Curse these emotions. Oh well at least I am more powerful than that fool Rulon. One of the great advantages of being a Hybrid I guess.' Vejita shivered and ran his hand through his wild hair. He stopped suddenly and thought for a moment as something hit him. 'Curses! That must be why Rulon can hold his own during our training sessions! He's also a Hybrid! CURSE HIM!' Vejita stood up suddenly and began to pace around his chambers, his brow wrinkled in thought. 'Training is all I think of these days but for some reason I have these strange dreams.' Vejita sighed, stopped pacing, and sat on his chair as he remembered the night be fore's dream.  
  
  
  
DREAM FLASHBACK  
  
He was in a room. Just an ordinary room, not very well lit at all. He saw a woman. He could see her hair color; it was pure, everlasting white. Her face he could very well as it seemed to glow like the rest of her. She appeared to have very tan skin though she was cast in shadow. He saw- Angelic Wings! Springing from her back like a fountain of white. His stone- like heart melted at the sight of this strange, lovely lady. She beckoned him to her side. He swiftly walked to the side of the bed next to her, not knowing why he did so. Her lips parted in dazzling smile that revealed perfect white teeth. Her voice was like a gentle spring morn.  
  
"Hello Dianblo Child."  
  
Vejita stared at her, uncertain of her purpose. "Who are you?" Vejita half- demanded half-asked. She laughed a melodious laugh, sad, but with some joy in its tone. "I am Lady Romania of Halnia."  
  
Vejita instantly bowed swiftly, almost apologetically, onto one knee. "I beg your pardon milady. I knew not to whom I spoke." Vejita grasped her hand and kissed it respectfully.  
  
Romania drew him back up on his feet, smiling her perfect smile. "Nay Lord. Not many do know who I am. But I must hurry! I am not here just for an idle chat. I need to give thee something, Vejita." She said, hurriedly.  
  
The Royal Angel drew forth from a pocket on her pure white gown a strange sort of key. It looked like a Dragon's head. It was pure black with a white eye. The tail curled around and small attachments on the side of the strange object, told Vejita that it was missing its other half. Romania spoke thoughtfully aloud to herself and Vejita.  
  
"I know not where the other half is-my husband has it and hopefully he hast found someone to give it to." She refocused all of her attention on Vejita. "This key is called 'Marye' or 'Opener'. It opens ALL doors Only If You Have The Other Half!" Romania said, punctuating her words with urgency. "Find it! I believe thee will need it in the coming time. My guess is the other half is with one of the Airians we send to your realm-" Vejita raised an eyebrow questioningly for this was one subject that intrigued him most of all. "To see of thy loyalty to the pact. I believe that whichever Airian holds the other half." Romania paused for a moment. "Will hold the other half of thy heart." Vejita gasped in shock just as the room started to fade.  
  
"Wait!! Who holds the key to my-" But he never finished as her voice called out, interrupting him, "The Key will be in thy beside table! Get it when you need it! Thou will need it!"  
  
END OF DREAM FLASHBACK  
  
Vejita sighed. 'Why is it that being a ruler of a strange land means I get the strange dreams?' Vejita thought, irritated. He dared not look in his beside table drawer for fear that the dream was real. A powerful knock, yet again, interrupted his quite solitude. Vejita groaned and muttered curses under his breath as he got up out of his chair.  
  
"Who is it this time?" Vejita snapped. He did not like being interrupted more than once. An audible chuckle drifted through the closed door.  
  
" 'Tis I! Kakarot!" The voice said cheerfully. Vejita smiled, a true smile. He and Kakarot were like brothers. They had met each other long ago when they had been mere children.  
  
"Come in Kakarot! By all means come in!"  
  
The door opened and an extremely cheerful demon walked softly into the room. He was a tall demon, taller than Rulon by about 3 inches. His hair was swept up with the tips slightly tipped away from his head and downwards. He had on the simple guards uniform, blood red and black. Kakarot smiled a goofy smile, one that one NEVER saw on the face of a dianblo.  
  
"What is so interesting that you have come and interrupted me, Kakarot?" Asked Vejita, plainly bored.  
  
Kakarot grinned sheepishly. "I heard that we are to have Airian women come here. Is this true? I mean. I've never seen an Airian female come here before and. err." Kakarot looked at Vejita for an answer.  
  
Vejita dropped his cheerful manner and rolled his eyes. "Kakarot, you are denser than the day you were born!" Vejita sneered. "Yes, they are sending Airian women. Only the Marye knows why." Vejita shook his head slowly. He too was confused why they chose to send women to the land of Hell.  
  
Vejita looked up at his goofy friend's face. Vejita inwardly winced. He knew about this man's past better than anyone else did.  
  
Kakarot was once, about 7 years ago, engaged to an Angel. Kakarot was as happy as anything. Vejita had been completely disgusted-he didn't like the Angel Kakkarot had fallen for. Then THAT night happened. Vejita felt extremely sorry for his dim-witted friend. Vejita had been warning Kakarot over the weeks before the marriage, about her attention to him-that it was leaving. Kakarot had merely shrugged and told him that he believed that she was just excited and just talking to her friends about it. Vejita didn't believe it. Then, one night, right before Kakarot was to be married to Salrana. Kakarot found her, in her room. Within someone else's arms. Kakarot had lost it that night. He ripped the entire room apart in a rage, and then stormed out to the orchard. Vejita had run into his friend outside and there, sobbing, Kakarot told him what had transpired. Vejita was so enraged at the dishonorable Angel he had gone into the dishonest Angel's room and killed both fiancé and lover. Needless to say the Lords of Helnia shamed Vejita immensely the next morning for killing the pair. They offered Kakkarot their deepest regrets that Salrana had not been faithful to her engagement. Then Kakarot had made up his mind to ever to get close to someone again unless he was absolutely sure she would be faithful. Ever. Vejita had sworn the same thing-he too did not want his heart to be shamelessly ripped to pieces.  
  
Vejita shook himself out of his thoughts and looked closer at his friends face. To his intense surprise he saw a yearning there, a kind of hunger or lust that only the love of some female could sedate.  
  
Vejita raised an eyebrow. " I surely you have no intention of turning husband on me-have you?" He asked incredulously.  
  
Kakarot smiled sheepishly. "I would scarcely trust myself." Kakarot sighed. "Rulon showed me what they look like. They are all very pretty, milord Vejita." Kakarot got a dreamy look on his face as he stared at nothing and started to ramble. "One Airian. ah. her hair is so soft looking and black. She has these incredible eyes, black ones that seem to capture you and draw you into them. He face is the softest tan color. her lips and lovely figure are amazing!" Kakarot started to drool.  
  
Vejita snorted. His friend was already falling for someone he had never met! He reached out and pinched his friend's arm sharply. Kakarot's head and mind snapped back into reality as he looked down at Vejita.  
  
Vejita shook a warning finger at his friend. "Remember Salrana."  
  
Kakarot's eyes widened as he remembered her. He nodded quickly, wiping away the drool on the side of his mouth. Vejita's extremely acute hearing caught someone's footsteps coming down the hall, curious, Vejita walked up to his chamber door and poked his head out and groaned.  
  
He saw coming down the hall a short, small, black-haired demon-Krillin. Vejita rolled his eyes. Krillin had to be the weirdest demon he'd ever seen or known. No hair for the first bit of his life (luckily he had some now.), no nose, and a silly attitude like Kakarot's.  
  
Kakarot looked at him as Vejita returned to his soft black chair. "Who's out there?" Kakarot asked, suddenly he looked down and noticed his bootlace was undone so he bent down and began to retie it.  
  
"Baldie demon-boy." Vejita grumbled. Kakarot's face lit up. Vejita rolled his eyes.  
  
"Really? Krillin is out there?" Kakkarot asked hopefully and quickly finished tying his boot and walked outside running straight into the short red-winged demon making him fall to the floor.  
  
"Hi Goku!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
AN: HA! I love doing this stuff I swear!!! Write back to me ppl!! I love to hear all of your comments and your anger. Ok maybe not your anger but ah. be nice. Cliffhangers eh or no? Ah well.wait til I come out with the next chapter! Hopefully it won't be too long from now. 


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ!!!  
  
I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't had anytime to update and do all that! I promise I'll have a new chapter out as soon as possible!! I am trying but getting grounded, being on vacation, etc. but I have to do this so you w2on't kill me alright? Good! Now tata til next time!  
  
Icey_Articuno 


	4. Happiness..will it ever come?

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo Sorry for not coming out with this chapter earlier! I was in something called: YOU'RE GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER YOUNG LADY!!!!! : Sheesh…talk about angry parents… And now it is: PASSWORD NEEDED TO GET TO THIS WEBSITE.  
  
Anyhoo Catgirl mentioned something: I know that I didn't' stay with the language really. I am not British but boy-oh-boy how many times do I wish I was…also Salrana is *zips mouth shut* oops…I'm not supposed to say anything…it's a SECRET!!!!(Though I bet ye can guess it, eh?) ON WITH THE FANFICTION MADDNESS!!!! ROLL IT!!! A/N: I DON OWN DBZ OOOOKKKKKK???????  
  
Angels Meet Devils  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Happiness… Will it ever come?  
  
The women bolted after the extremely angry Hybrid Angel. When they got within range though she seemed to just disappear. They all looked around curiously, wondering where the firey female had disappeared to. They looked around, sticking their heads into every room. Still they could not find her. Finally, Bulma discovered where she had disappeared. She found her because Valena had started humming in the rooms where they slept. Bulma chuckled and motioned to her friends where Valena was. 18, Chichi, and Bulma all placed their ears on the door as they listened to the sad song. It rose and fell deftly, a skill rarely seen among even the most musical of Angels. 18 and Chichi wiped away a few tears. Bulma sighed. It was such a sad song; she'd have to ask Valena to teach it to her later. Bulma raised a hand to knock but the door flung open. Valena was in the doorway smirking, her wings gone, she was wearing a blood red, sparkling swimming suit, and she had 3 other swimming suits in her hands, and had assorted towels as well. The women gaped in shock.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bulma asked, surprised. "Especially at a time like this!" Bulma stated, referring to their problem with the diplomatics concerning Vejita. She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her now very immature acting friend. Valena giggled, almost like a little child.  
  
"Well, since we are so unhappy I thought we could go swimming outside! It is a really nice day and also remember we don't leave until tomorrow! Let's go swimming with the kirion dragon." She threw the girls their swimming suits. Bulma's was a gorgeous, glittery blue that matched her eyes perfectly, Chichi's was a wonderfully soft, sparkly black, and 18's was a soft, sparkling yellow. Bulma sighed and shook her head. Chichi shook a finger a Valena.  
  
"Listen. You know kirion dragons are dangerous! You could get killed! They don't even know the meaning of the word 'play'!" Chichi said, completely annoyed.  
  
It was true about kirion dragons. They were the deadliest kind of dragon ever known in that part of the universe. Slashing, murdering, gutting, roaring, and fire-breathing dragons with no feelings whatsoever, or this is what the magical creatures study council has come up with. Sum them up in one word? Deadly. Of course Hybrids all over the planet LOVED to hunt down this particular kind of dragons and fight them. Valena was no exception.  
  
"Don't worry! I am a bit tired of sitting around all the time so I believe I will go 'play' with the kirion dragons. You all can swim." Valena smirked a deadly smirk. They all knew instinctively that she couldn't wait until blood flowed. It was a barbaric nature, to be honest. Vejita had it as well, but for some reason he had a bit more restraint on it. His sister was a walking blood bath. Rarely did someone see her without her wild nature. If she fell in love with a demon it would probably wouldn't be a surprise.  
  
18 tsked at Valena's eagerness for a fight. "Calm down, why don't you? You might be in a lot of trouble if you mess up. I personally don't want to end up picking up any pieces…" 18 sighed and shook her head. It was getting harder and harder to stop this strange Angel. After every fight, every serious beating, Valena would come back with much more strength. It was a thing the women just had to get used to for almost every night a few weeks ago she would come back bloody and injured. The next morning she would be perfectly fine. A little sore but still the same old Valena. Quite a bit more powerful than before, but still the same old, grumpy, strange, and quiet Valena.  
  
Valena smirked. "I think I will be alright. Thank you for your concern, but I will be perfectly fine." She smirked even wider. 18 could tell she had no worries whatsoever. "If I were you I would be worried about yourself. My brother has no respect for weaklings." She mocked. 18 sighed. She was used to this, as were the other women.  
  
"You should stop this! This is not lady-like!" Chichi chided gently.  
  
"Ah come off it with the lady stuff. I need not to be chided like a silly child. I am a grown woman." Valena shot back, almost teasingly. "I don't need any person to hang over me like I am a child. 'Don't do this' and 'don't do that' is not what I personally enjoy, thank you!" She smirked greatly, almost like a little one. The other women sighed in exasperation. There was just no talking to this Hybrid at times. They all walked into the room, each going to her own bed. They all muttered a spell that made their wings disappear, quickly stripping, and placing on their swimming outfits.  
  
"That's absolutely gorgeous on you, Bulma!" Chichi called out admiringly.  
  
"You look very well in yours too, Chichi." Bulma said, modestly blushing. 18 laughed at both women, which were blushing from the other's compliments.  
  
"If ye blush anymore you will be thought to have a sunburn!" 18 chuckled. Valena rolled her eyes and left the room calling back to them, "I will see you at the 'Water-down Poolake*'" Valena said shortly, walking quickly, dare I say eagerly away.  
  
Chichi shook her head, sending her raven-black hair waving. "I fear we will have no need of guards if this continues…" The women smiled. "She shall be our guard!"  
  
They smiled and laughed at the joke though they all knew that it was very true. Valena was very defensive of her friends. They all made very good use of this attachment because then they could go virtually anywhere. Valena was recognized as an extremely powerful enemy and ally. Though many people thought she was insane much to the disapproval of the Lord and Lady for they had done everything in their power to stop the rumors from circulating, but alas-without success.  
  
They finished dressing and picked up a few towels from their personal bathing quarters. They each wrapped the towels around their waists as not to seem immodest until they came to the water's edge. Eagerly they ran down the hall, hair flying, hands holding their towels up, and running and dodging past the surprised Angel guards down the hallway towards the lake outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakarrot (or more commonly known as Goku) grinned sheepishly and held out a hand apologetically towards the fallen guard. "Sorry Krillin. Guess I just wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry." He said again, grinning.  
  
Krillin chuckled and grabbed Goku's hand. Krillin was jerked up as gently as the bigger demon could jerk, but the power Goku was exhibiting from his hand was slowly crushing his hand. Krillin's eyes widened in pain. He yanked his hand out of Goku's grasp quickly.  
  
"Goodness friend! You almost squashed the blood out of my hand! If not almost turned it into jelly!" Krillin massaged the blood back into his hand while Goku apologized again and again.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm completely sorry! I really am! I didn't mean-"  
  
"I know you didn't mean too!" Krillin interrupted his tall friend with a grin and a laugh. "You always do things like that!" Seeing the hurt look on his friends face Krillin quickly added, "I mean with your strength it is hard not to overdo it sometimes…"  
  
Nodding, Goku tilted his head to the side and placing his hands on his hips, gave Krillin a puzzled look.  
  
"Why did you come down here? Did you want to ask Vejita or me something?"  
  
"I wanted to ask Vejita something though I am sure he'll scare me to death before I can get it out of my mouth." Krillin grinned and laughed slightly. Goku shook his head, smiling.  
  
" I know what you mean. Sometimes I don't even try to talk to him-"  
  
"Kakarrot? Are you quite finished yet?" Vejita's voice snapped, breaking up the conversation. "Unless baldie demon-boy wishes to talk to me I would suggest you both LEAVE." He growled coldly. Krillin gulped and stepped into the forebodingly dark chambers. Krillin easily found Vejita in the shadows when his eyes adjusted to the poor light; he was leaning up against the wall next to the doorframe, one black-booted foot against the wall, the other on the floor, arms folded, wings gone. Without his wings Krillin noticed that Vejita did not seem as intimidating.  
  
"I came to ask you a question, sire." Krillin mumbled, trying his hardest not to look away from Vejita's face. Without moving, Vejita's eyes flicked to Krillin's face, studying him, and then flicking back to stare at whatever he had been staring at before.  
  
"Speak." Vejita's voice was flat and toneless. Krillin noticed something in his hand but quickly refocused and said his question(s).  
  
"Are there…really going to be Airians coming here? Who are they? Do you know? Rulon told me that they were coming, is that true? Is he lying?" Vejita scowled crossly. Krillin realized that when he said he had a 'question' for Vejita he forgot to add the 's' to the end. Vejita growled softly in his throat as he tried to calm himself. He was edgy and he wasn't sure of the cause. Ever since he'd taken the half key of the Heaven Dragon Key out of his beside table he'd been touchy. Why he had taken it out in the few minutes that Goku had been out of his chambers he wasn't sure. It was probably his overwhelming curiosity to find out things. Oh well…  
  
"There are going to be Airians coming here and I do know who they are. What Rulon told you was probably true, depending on what he told you." Vejita's eyes narrowed as he thought of his earlier encounter with Rulon. "Also I want to know why YOU want to know anyway." Vejita turned his head towards Krillin, letting his ice-black-obsidian eyes pierce into Krillin's eyes, frightening the smaller dianblo.  
  
Krillin stuttered, "W-well I was ju-just curious about t-them…uhehehe…" Krillin gulped nervously, knowing of the incredible power Vejita had at his disposal. "I mean it is rare that we ever get any visitors…"  
  
Vejita 'humphed' softly and looked back at the wall, as if searching for something.  
  
"Kakarrot. Come in…you too, Rulon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Soon…very soon I shall have my revenge. Those fools in the 'Holy Gates of Helnia' will soon feel my wrath!- Sneered the voice hatefully. He was evil. The pure essence of all that was wrong and devilish. Resourceful, hateful, he kept his promises of evil to himself, endlessly brooding on them.  
  
Waiting…waiting.  
  
Out of the thoughts that he did think he created servants, ones that easily fell to his whims and commands. His body was trapped but his mind, ah his Mind! Was free to roam wherever he wished. His servants carried out miniature, easy tasks since he had no place he could physically walk. He didn't even need his servants at times. He just pulled a mind under his control on the Outside and made whoever that mind belonged to, his.  
  
Waiting…waiting.  
  
He gave little thought of the consequences. For over five long years, that seemed a few months to him, he grew in power. His rage at having his power removed from him enraged him so he made swift steps to recover what he had lost. He had his pawns of evil capture a lone personage and steal…their souls. They did not live long without their souls and if they did, well, he just made them another slave to his will. Binding, cruel, and without feeling, this Overlord of Marte definitely deserved his title: The Devil's Perfect Form.  
  
Waiting…as the time draws nearer…and nearer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krillin stared. He hadn't known that Rulon was out in the hall! Vejita's hearing must be better than he thought! Goku poked his head through the doorway, looking slightly surprised.  
  
"How'd-"  
  
"Never mind that, you idiot." Vejita interrupted crossly," You should know very well that we Hybrids have exceptional hearing capabilities. Come in so we can get this over with." Vejita closed his eyes for a few moments as Goku and Rulon came into the room, going to the center. Closing their eyes they said a silent spell, dispelling their wings. Goku even did an extra spell for Krillin's wings. Feeling suddenly downsized, Krillin peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Krillin grumbled. He'd never been without his wings. "Where did my wings go??"  
  
"Down to the pits of Marte." Vejita snapped out quickly before Goku could even say anything. "Can we PLEASE get this over with?" Vejita growled, opening his eyes and walking to the middle of the room where the others waited, impatiently. Krillin sighed and made his way to the middle of the room, staying clear of being next to Vejita. He took a place beside Goku and Rulon. Rulon and Vejita stayed as far away from each other as possible.  
  
Closing his eyes, Vejita dove into himself, his mind searching for a certain magic within. He found it, sifting through some dark places in his mind. Calling up a bit of energy, Vejita trapped it in the form of a ball. He was concentrating so hard sweat beaded his forehead. The magic struggled, as it did always, and this time, like many others, Vejita found himself losing it.  
  
Suddenly other minds appeared and helped him, easily pulling the escaping magic back into his control. Vejita realized almost instantly who they were.  
  
They were Elves.  
  
'Thank you, Victoria.' He sent to one particularly bright mind. Vejita felt, rather than saw the female Elves' smile.  
  
'You are welcome, Vejita. Don't be afraid to ask for help though, ok?' Vejita humorously smiled for a few seconds.  
  
'You come in even when I don't ask!' He accused jokingly. Victoria smiled even wider, making Vejita feel like he was at peace.  
  
'Well, we CAN handle magic better than pretty much anyone. YOU are no exception. All you can handle is your power and strength.' Victoria teased back.  
  
Vejita smirked, then sighed resignedly, 'I have to return to the real world Victoria…I need your help to bring this magic out of me.'  
  
Victoria giggled, 'AGAIN?? Vejita! After all this time you have to have learned SOME control.'  
  
'Nope…' Vejita muttered, slightly happy, 'AGAIN.' He felt Victoria's mental shake.  
  
'Vejita…Vejita. Learn something OTHER than fighting one of these days, alright?' She grumbled, faking annoyance. Vejita inwardly smiled. The Elves LOVED helping others with their magic. They liked to tease and make silly songs, but they were powerful and deadly warriors. Some said they talked to their arrows, seeing that the Elves were very good marksmen (and markswomen).  
  
Reconcentrating back on the task at hand, Vejita and the Elves moved the magic steadily back towards reality. When it got close enough the Elves said their farewells and Vejita's mind resurfaced back into his body, pulling the magic out through his now outstretched hands.  
  
Vejita heard small sighs of relief when the other dianblos saw him breathe again. Vejita struggled for a moment to open his eyes. His whole body was drenched with sweat and his muscles were cramped. Smirking briefly, Vejita looked around at the waiting guards.  
  
"Well. Shall we begin?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 2!!! FINNALLY!!!! YES!!!! YES!!!! *Starts dancing* YES!!!! *Blushes when she realizes everyone is looking at her.* Um oops…Welp here is the 2nd chapter and I really hope you enjoyed! Come back next time or email me! If anyone wants to draw a picture of some scene from AMD and send it into me I'd love to see it! Show me what ya think! Tell me what ya think! Now I have to go into my little shell and write another chapter!!! ~.^ ^.~ Have fun waiting!!!  
  
Have a question for everyone: Do you think I should change the title to 'Between Devils and Angels'? It seems more…interesting since the Hybrids are mainly the main characters and they are 'Between Devils and Angels'…if you catch my drift. ^.~  
  
*: You say it like 'Pool-Lake'. It is called that because it seems to transform from a pool to a lake randomly throughout the year. 


	5. Time is running out...

Angels Meet Devils  
  
(Between Devils and Angels)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Time is running out…  
  
A/N: I don own DBZ and never will. Now don't start crying on me, it's not my fault!  
  
~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The women bolted out the back doors to 'Poolake', giggling eagerly. The guards that had thrown the doors open for the women watched them leave with interest. Running down the stone pathway to the lake, the women got close enough to hear a soft thrumming sound. Slowing down, the women looked into the brush for the source of the sound. Stopping entirely they peered through the brush, moving it aside and looking in.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Bulma called to her friends as she searched. A chorus of 'No's came back to her ears. Bulma frowned. 'What is that sound?' She wondered. 'I know I've heard it before but I've never seen what makes it…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope you all remember HOW to do this again?" Vejita lightly growled, "Be cause I am not going to waste my time to teach you, AGAIN." He threatened.  
  
Rulon rolled his eyes. 'Just get on with it already, Vejita. No one wants to hear your stupid speeches.' Rulon crossed his arms and glared at Vejita.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we all know how, Vejita." Goku spoke up cheerfully. "If one of us doesn't then I'll help them! I remember how." Vejita smirked sarcastically at Goku.  
  
"Oh I am sure you will, Kakarrot. You can't keep to yourself." Vejita rolled his eyes, his smirk disappearing for a bit. Folding his arms, Vejita stared into one side of the hovering magic-ball. Rulon and the others did the same, folding their arms and staring into the glowing object…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma pulled her hair out of her face, for almost the 50th time. 'Where is that little thing at?' She thought, getting annoyed. She had moved closer towards the sound and the water but still could not find the source. Sighing, with one hand still holding up her towel, she stood up. The thrumming was right above her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vejita stared at the women that appeared in the ball of magic. His mouth opened slightly in shock, his hands coming away from their folded position across his chest. He'd thought they'd be ugly but they were quite the opposite! They were gorgeous! The blue haired one seemed especially exotic to him, with her eyes like endless pools of blue that thoroughly enraptured and captured your mind. Vejita tore his eyes away quickly and scanned the others faces. He saw similar and yet even more pronounced reactions displayed on their faces. Vejita looked back quickly, almost fearing that she may disappear.  
  
Goku was stunned, his eyes wide. The black, cheerful eyes spoke volumes of an indescribable spirit deep within this attractive lady Airian. He'd never, EVER seen anyone as pretty as this black-haired beauty that appeared before him in the magic. The others were very attractive as well but…HER. She was incredible!! She had this…feeling…this aura around her that made him feel…complete.  
  
Krillin was absolutely numb. They were so attractive; Krillin thought they were some sort of goddesses! The yellow-haired angel seemed particularly attractive to him. She was quite tall and he saw that she had a wonderful smile that warmed his whole being. Tearing his eyes away for a moment, Krillin glanced at Rulon.  
  
Rulon was in shock. His eyes blinked and then widened from the impact of such beauty. He rubbed his eyes, unwilling to believe what he saw. The one he knew to be Valena, Vejita's older sister, was…was…indescribable! He was too stunned to speak as the others were as well.  
  
Gaping at the beauty of the Airians, none of them spoke. So stunned were they that they almost forgot who they themselves were! All but Vejita leaned forward as to see if what they were seeing was something made up by their own minds. They all asked the same questions:  
  
Is this a dream?  
  
Are they real?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking cautiously up, Bulma found herself below the smallest of all dragons. It was called a 'Butterfly Dragon'. It's delicate lace-like wings folded neatly onto it's back; It's tongue flicking out of it's mouth, gathering up sweet nectar from the 'Perlian' flowers. It's body was a pure white; lighter than snow. It's rainbow colored eyes were half closed as it ate it's food lazily, the sun warming up and glinting off it's smooth, pearly white scales. Bulma's breathed in sharply and as quietly as possible. Butterfly Dragons were supposed to be myth! No one had seen them for over 100 years! But, Bulma knew, the dragons had a special oil that was secreted just under the part where it's wings joined it's body. It had healing proprieties. It could heal any aliment or wound. It was a very rare find indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku was the first to speak. "Are they real?"  
  
Rulon pulled away from the hovering ball, shaking his head. "I…I don't know, Goku. They are just…" Rulon paused.  
  
"Unbelievable." Krillin murmured, his gaze still on the yellow haired Airian.  
  
"Unreal…" Vejita gasped softly, his mouth opening and closing several times. "I...I can't believe this. What are they?" Vejita asked to no one in particular, his gaze still on the magical ball.  
  
Krillin slowly shook his head, "That's what I would like to know. I mean I've heard Airians are beautiful but this! What they said before was an understatement! They're like goddesses!"  
  
"Yeah…or beyond that…" Goku said softly, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Way beyond that…" Rulon agreed. Goku scratched his head.  
  
"How are we supposed to concentrate with them around?" Goku asked, his eyes darting questioningly to the others faces. No one looked at him.  
  
"That is a stupid question, Kakarrot." Vejita whispered, still in awe of the blue haired Airian. "We…we won't be able to." At those words everyone looked at Vejita.  
  
"What do you mean 'we won't be able to'?" Goku asked, turning towards him.  
  
"Yeah!" Krillin nodded, turning towards him as well, but his eyes kept moving back and forth between the woman and Vejita. "What IS that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Do you really think it'll be that hard?" Rulon asked, his eyes widening in slight surprise.  
  
"Yes…" Vejita whispered, even quieter than before. He stared at the woman who was staring up. "That is why they are sending them to us…"  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Vejita gulped, thinking to himself, nearly oblivious to the others around him. 'I know I will not be able to keep my head when she is around…'  
  
Goku cocked his head to the side, "Vejita?"  
  
Vejita blinked in surprise, pulled out of his thoughts. He shook his head lightly and rubbed his forehead. "They are being sent to us because of their beauty." He sighed, closing his eyes partway; yet still his gaze was on her. "They are sending them in hopes that we will become…" Vejita paused, struggling for the right words. "Attached to them. In hopes that we will have…a relationship with them." He paused again. They all stared at him, silently begging him to tell them more. "In hopes that we will care enough for these ladies that we will never have a desire to hurt their people ever again." Vejita went silent, but they all figured out what the meaning was behind his words.  
  
Marriage.  
  
Love.  
  
They were going to try to get them to marry the Airians. Only one thing is in their minds. It is already happening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
Now the secret of the Airian Lord and Lady has been revealed to the Dianblo's of Eastern Marte. The question still remains: Has it already worked?  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! I love it when you do that!!!  
  
Vihannes: *smiles* So this is what you do when you aren't looking for me?  
  
*Grins* Yep! I do this and Vihannes-I'm sorry to tell you but I don' think I'll be putting you in this!!  
  
Vihannes: *smiles easily* It's all right. I'd much rather read it than be in it.  
  
*grins and shakes head. Waves at all the reviewers* Thank you!  
  
Phoenix Feather: -giggle- I love those guys too! You'll be seeing plenty more of 'em as it goes on!  
  
Baby Duck: Nope! Well, now there is! I'm having a heck of a time trying to cram in time for my stories…-_-;; I just hope that you are still around when they come out!  
  
Da Bomb: Thanks! ^.^  
  
Senaca: I feel so special! All these reviewers! –giggle-  
  
Re-o-ko: -grin- I'm pretty sure some people are confused about the elves but don't worry! Vejita's relationship and past history with the elves will all be explained later!  
  
Ladybug: Thank you! ^_^  
  
Sally: Thanks a bunch!  
  
Dbz fan: I'll keep writing as long as my brain doesn't die on me! –laughs-  
  
Catgirl26: Yeah. I know I shouldn't associate an angel with being unfaithful but… uh you'll find out why she was! Later on of course! ^_^;  
  
Kei: -laughs- It happens to the best of them! Goku just probably doesn't get it as often! Thanks!  
  
Isis: -laughs and looks a little incredulous- You've got to be kidding me- this is not good at all! This is the work of a extremely wacked out teen! –grin and giggles- Thanks anyway!  
  
Chibi Trunks's Gal: Woah! You really like this don' you? Haha! I like it a lot myself and I really hope everyone else will like it! Thanks!  
  
Welp! Those are all the people so far-and you other people! REVIEW ALL AUTHORS'S WORK!!! WE LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!!  
  
-giggle- Ja ne! And see ya next time! ^.^  
  
Vihannes: -waves cheerfully, his tail coming around Icey's waist- Goodbye! ^_^ 


End file.
